1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicular battery mounting structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-87774 (JP 2009-87774 A), Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-73581 (JP 2011-73581 A), and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 7-156826 (JP 7-156826 A), for example, each describe a vehicular battery mounting structure in which a battery is mounted below a floor of a vehicle.
However, in this kind of structure, the battery may be arranged close to a rear suspension beam that connects a pair of left and right rear suspension arms together. In this case, when the vehicle is collided with from the rear (i.e., in a rear-end collision), the rear suspension beam that moves toward the front of the vehicle as a result of this rear-end collision may encroach on the battery frame that supports the battery.
Therefore, in order to protect the battery, it is necessary to restrict the movement of the rear suspension beam toward the front of the vehicle when a rear-end collision occurs. Also, normally in a vehicle body structure, it is desirable to reduce both the weight and cost.